Shadow of Nothing
by Hanyou-Child
Summary: Naruto disappears for 3 years and Yume comes to join cell 7. What if Yume is Naruto, but he just turned into a girl and lost all of his memories of himself? Can his teammates come to realize that and help him before 'she' loses herself? Sasunaru
1. Gone

Shadow of Nothing

Chapter One: Emptiness

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Bakamono…"

"Dead-last…"

"Freak of nature…"

Those were some of the names **_they_** called me.

"Monster…"

"Dobe…"

"Demon child…"

My existence…

It leads to the villagers glaring at me coldly. They children wouldn't play with me because they love and obey their parents.

"Get away from the animal or I'll hate you forever." A mother says to her son. I'll always be an out-cast.

Superfluous…

Shunned…

Unwanted…

Those were Haku's words. Accepting the cruelty of fate of being hated and feared. His bloodeline limit was despised…mine was the demon fox inside me. The nine-tails kitsune feared by all, Kyuubi no Kitsune.

My dreams…

It's being the next Hokage. Why…because that will make me a human. Humans have dreams and feelings right? When I'm finally the Hokage, the villagers will just have to accept me and see that I'm strong…**_not_**. Throughout the years, I began to realize that they hate me so much that when I do become the one I dreamed of, they will rather kill themselves than to have me as 'leader of their village'.

My life…

It is more like an empty shell…it doesn't have any existence anymore. My teammates despise me. They really hate my guts. The other Genins, they just ignore me or tells me to shut up. The adults, they know the thing…the monster that dwells within me, making me a burden. Sandaime, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and Tsunade-baba, they all pity me and know that they're just helping another lowlife.

My actions…

They were so used to be loud and hyper, perfectly masking my loneliness and vanish it. No one would notice how lonely I really am. My tears would also be kept within me so none will see me as weak. Now my body, it moves like a puppet…a machine…a vessel that is nothing but emptiness. My emotions…

They are consisted of loneliness and sadness, sometimes anger and madness at myself of being hated and a failure. I have little happy memories and many 'unholy' ones. I feel unimportant, unwanted, and yet I have nothing to cling onto life. Maybe I want to prove myself one more time. No…it's hopeless…hopeless, just like myself.

My soul…

It has shadows dancing with pain and burden. No one cares. I'm an abandon orphan with a demon inside me. I have no friends, no family, and no life within me. My happiest time…is to end everything about me. A favor to all…for everyone and everything. I can't believe I didn't think of this **_before_**…


	2. Realization

Shadow of Nothing

Chapter Two: Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…never will…

They didn't know Naruto was in so must pain. At first they found Naruto trying to kill himself by slitting his own wrist and thought why he would do it. He was always happy and loud. And now finding the child trying to kill himself was shocking. Now they look at a particular wall on the Chunin's apartment. Those words that Naruto had written just weren't…him, but somehow they realized that he was lonely and hated.

Naruto himself had earlier said they should have a party for his 14th birthday and becoming a Chuunin. Iruka prepared it and everyone that Naruto invited came. All the rookie teams and the Jounins all came. But after waiting for 3 hours and Kakashi being there already gave a hint that something was wrong. They all went to Naruto's apartment and saw emptiness within. Sasuke was first to go to Naruto's bedroom. When he saw the words on the wall, he angrily shouted for Kakashi, Iruka, and the Hokage. Everyone soon filled up the room and read the message. Hinata slumped onto the ground crying with Ino and Sakura standing there idolized. Sakura and Ino thought of all the cruel stuff they said and done to Naruto and he didn't really hate them back. Shino and Kiba looked at each other and looked down at the ground. Their adventure friend was gone. Lee, Neji, and Tenten who knew Naruto enough closed their eyes. Shikamaru and Chouji also slumped onto the ground and cast their eyes away from the wall. They were best buds, eating and staring out into the sky. Now he was gone, forever. Sasuke, as all the others saw, stood there trembling, his eyes were closed and he had his hands in fists. His rival, best friend, and maybe, just maybe like a brother, gone. Naruto won't be back to spend time bickering at him, at each other. Kakashi and Iruka couldn't believe their eyes. Their student was so upset and both didn't notice. Sure they knew about how lonely he was, but not this pain. Tsunade was leaning onto the wall crying. Shizune looked as she was also going to cry. Both women were so close to the fox boy. They felt like were siblings. Tsunade as the big sister, Shizune as the second oldest, and Naruto, the little brother they loved.

All of them were in the room, moping and crying for Naruto. They were too late, too late to get Naruto back. He could have done suicide, or simply left. Who knows if he had gone out of Konoha and got kidnapped. And soon, three years passed.


End file.
